


Cynco Goes to Earth-4

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: Cynco Travels the Multiverse [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Expecting something insane, Cisco was surprised that Earth-4 looked almost exactly like his Earth.Not giving up hope yet, Cisco asked Cindy, “so what’s here?  Pterodactyls?  Ice cream that doesn’t melt?  Time traveling spaceships?”Cindy’s mouth quirked upwards.  “This Earth has one distinct difference from yours.”  Cindy stopped in her tracks at Central City Park, motioning to what was in front of her.Cisco looked ahead, and saw a statue of a woman.On his Earth, that statue was of a man.





	Cynco Goes to Earth-4

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

After nearly a month since his Earth-2 adventure, Cisco was getting restless.

He wanted to go to another Earth. An Earth that he didn’t know about and hadn’t seen before.

He proposed another trip to Cindy after a date at Jitters, where she, as always, gulped down her giant cup of coffee greedily.

After some persuasion, Cindy agreed to take him to Earth-4.

————

Expecting something insane, Cisco was surprised that Earth-4 looked almost exactly like his Earth.

Not giving up hope yet, Cisco asked Cindy, “so what’s here? Pterodactyls? Ice cream that doesn’t melt? Time traveling spaceships?”

Cindy’s mouth quirked upwards. “This Earth has one distinct difference from yours.” Cindy stopped in her tracks at Central City Park, motioning to what was in front of her.

Cisco looked ahead, and saw a statue of a woman.

On his Earth, that statue was of a man.

“Huh,” Cisco said.

Cindy explained, “Earth-4 has reversed gender roles compared to your Earth. Women have all the power, and men are deemed inferior.”

Cisco nodded. “That’s pretty cool.”

Cindy took his hand and said, “come on, I’ll show you what I mean.”

Cisco let himself be lead away.

————

Cisco was surprised when Cindy took him inside a movie theater.

And he was even more surprised when he saw that Star Wars was about to play.

Cisco’s mind was blown when Luke Skywalker on this Earth was named Lucy Skywalker.

Cindy smiled at Cisco’s gaping mouth throughout the movie, his amazement as clear as day.

After the movie was over, Cisco and Cindy went back outside, strolling around Central City. When there were no bystanders within earshot, Cisco asked, “is there any way we could,” he looked at Cindy and deadpanned, “buy out a DVD store?”

Cindy raised an eyebrow, trying and failing to remain neutral. She took Cisco’s hand again and said, “let’s find one.”

————

After buying an insurmountable amount of DVDs — Cisco maintaining his cool at all the gender reversals of his favorite movies and TV shows — Cisco and Cynthia hauled the purchases back to Earth-1.

When they breached into Cisco’s apartment, they set the bags on the kitchen counter.

“Okay!” Cisco rubbed his hands together. “Let’s stack up what we got here.”

Cisco and Cindy started stacking DVDs, with separate stacks for each TV show and one giant stack of movies.

After getting halfway through the unpacking, Cisco commented, “I need to go to IKEA again.”

Cisco heard a strange sound come from Cindy’s mouth and echo throughout his apartment. He raised an eyebrow and asked hesitantly, “was that a full belly laugh?”

Cindy’s face grew serious in a fraction of a second. “So what if it was?”

Cisco grinned. “I feel accomplished. I made Cynthia Reynolds full belly laugh.”

Cindy rolled her eyes, Cisco chuckling at the familiar motion.

“Let’s just keep stacking,” Cindy muttered, Cisco complying with her request.

————

When the stacks were done, Cisco asked, “you need to be anywhere, Cyn?”

“No,” Cindy answered, “why?”

“I wanna watch the Earth-4 version of the Star Trek original series.” Cisco added timidly, “and I wanted some company.”

Cindy nodded. “Okay. I’ll stay.”

Cisco smiled at the simplicity of those words. A statement that was usually so riddled with complexities was said with such ease that he didn’t know what to think about it.

Instead, Cisco just smiled and cued up the show.

————

Cisco was beyond excited as the show continued, the leads being a female Kirk and Spock.

And what made it better was when Kirk and Spock got together at the end of season one.

Cisco sputtered for a good minute after their first kiss on screen, Cindy smirking at his reaction.

With wide eyes, Cisco looked at Cindy and mused, “I never thought me and the legions of Star Trek fans would be right about Kirk and Spock. Can you believe the uproar this version of the series would cause? It would be a beautiful sight.”

Cindy just said, “too bad we’ll never find out the outcome of such an action.”

Cisco sighed deeply. “Yeah. I’ll just have to imagine it in my head.”

Cisco imagined chat room wars, fights with strangers in comic book and DVD stores, and attacking online trolls. He smiled inwardly. 

What a wonderful world that would be.

————

Cisco and Cindy made a habit of visiting Earth-4.

Every other week, Cindy would take Cisco to a different DVD store on Earth-4. Some were in Central City, some were in Starling City, — the first major difference other than reversed gender roles that Cisco found — some were in National City, — which had an unfortunate lack of Kryptonians — and some were in completely different countries.

Cisco found himself seeing more of Earth-4 than he had seen of his own Earth.

And he was having an awesome time.

With each subsequent trip, Cindy proved herself to be the best touring partner a guy could ask for. 

And an incredible girlfriend. The best girlfriend ever, if Cisco was being honest.

Cisco enjoyed collecting more and more DVDs with female leads and meek male counterparts. He enjoyed watching them with Cindy in his apartment under the guise of movie dates. 

He would have to show his growing DVD collection to Iris and Caitlin — and the entire team, really — when they weren’t busy fighting metas.

Speaking of Iris…

Cisco jumped up from his chair in an empty STAR Labs. He breached into his apartment, grabbing his extra copy of Earth-4’s version of Star Wars. He breached back to the lab, making sure the team had all gone home. Once the breach closed, Cisco opened another breach to Earth-2.

Cisco scrawled a note and taped it securely on the front of the DVD. He tossed the DVD through the breach, hearing it land on Earth-2.

Brushing his hands together and grinning madly, Cisco closed the breach.

————

Earth-2 Barry and Iris didn’t know what to think when Cisco opened a breach into their living room.

It was a good thing the couple was eating dinner in the kitchen.

A DVD with a note attached flew through the breach and landed on their living room couch.

Without further ceremony, the breach closed as quickly as it appeared.

Earth-2 Barry and Iris stared at each other for a moment. Earth-2 Iris gave Barry a pointed look, but he shook his head. Earth-2 Iris sighed, getting up from the table and bringing the DVD to the kitchen.

“It’s from Cisco,” Earth-2 Iris said. 

“What’s the note say?” Earth-2 Barry asked, standing where his wife was by the counter and leaning over her shoulder.

Earth-2 Iris read the note aloud. “Dear Barry and Iris, Cynthia and I have spent a lot of time on Earth-4, a society where traditional gender roles are reversed. This DVD will show you what I mean. I thought you both might enjoy it. Let me know what you think. Talk to you soon, Cisco.”

Earth-2 Barry removed the tape and the note. The couple gasped when they saw the Star Wars DVD cover.

Earth-2 Iris said, “this is gonna be amazing.”

Earth-2 Barry, just as excited, said, “let’s watch it right now.”

————

The next morning, before any other members of the team arrived at STAR Labs, Cisco saw a breach open near his computer.

An envelope came through the breach, landing near his desk.

Once the breach closed, Cisco knelt to pick up the envelope. He sat back down and opened it. There was a note inside.

Cisco smiled and unfolded the paper. He read to himself. “Dear Cisco, Barry and I really loved this version of Star Wars. I liked seeing my non-traditional marriage with Barry reflected on screen. If you can, send some more DVDs our way. Barry is especially intrigued about what else Earth-4 has to offer. Talk again soon, Iris West-Allen.”

Cisco stuffed the note back in the envelope and locked it in his desk drawer. He grinned like a lunatic until he heard Caitlin enter the lab.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
